miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraculous: The Ladybug, The Cat and The Wolf
Miraculous: The Ladybug, The Cat and The Wolf is a fanficiton written by Nickstar777. It is on Fanfiction dot net and Archive of Our Own. Plot A new student arrives at Francoise Dupont High School, Zach Petiot, a well known teenage actor, who quickly makes friends with most of the students and has no problem putting Chloe in her place. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir gain a new member for their team, Nightwolf, the weilder of the long lost Wolf Miraculous! Characters Canon Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Tikki * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Plagg * Gabriel Agreste/Hawkmoth * Nooroo * Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge * Trixx * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace * Wayzz * Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee * Pollen * Tom Dupain * Sabine Cheng * Master Wang Fu * Lila Rossi/Volpina * Nathalie Sanceour/Mayura * Duusu * Emilie Agreste * Kagami Tsurugi/Oni-Chan More to be added... Fanon Characters * Zach Petiot/Nightwolf - The newest member of the Miraculous team, a teen actor that transfers to Francoise Dupont High School. He is secretly the heroic Nightwolf. His weapon that he uses to fight villains is a gauntlet with retractable claws, his power is "Instinct", which increases his senses to allow him to detect hidden villains or hostages. * Howll - The kwami of Intuition who allows Zach to transform into Nightwolf. During Zach's change into Nightwolf, Howll inhabits the Wolf Miraculous, a bracelet that Zach typically keeps hidden underneath a leather bracer. * Alexandre/Frightmare * Marie Pine/Rosethorne * Eccho * Lucien Baptiste/Bandido * Audrey Bardet/Madame Mirror More to be added... Chapters NOTE: Chapter titles written in bold are chapters that have been posted. * Frightmare - Zach Petiot, a teen actor, moves to Paris and transfers to Marinette and Adrien's school. Meanwhile, Ondine's brother, Alexandre, is made fun of for his fear of spiders, allowing him to be akumatized into Frightmare, who can make people see their biggest fears. * Rosethorne - Marinette's class is going on a field trip, Meanwhile, Marie, a woman who wants to help save the environment, is constantly made fun of, allowing her to be akumatized into Rosethorne, who has the power to control plants. When Ladybug and Cat Noir are almost defeated, they are saved by a new ally. * Eccho - Marinette asks Master Fu about the Wolf Miraculous, and he tells her about how there were some Miraculous that were thought to be destroyed due to their kwamis being corrupt. Hawkmoth's latest akuma can duplicate themselves, making them a one man army. * Bandido - Lucien Baptiste, an old west enthusiast, is given a ticket when trying to stop a purse snatcher, angered by a lack of justice, he is akumatized into Bandido, a gunslinger. * Madame Mirror - Audrey Bardet is an actress who is turned down for a role due to her age, in favour of Helene Devereux, a younger actress with less talent. Audrey is akumatized into Madame Mirror, who can teleport using reflective surfaces and can fire beams of light from her compact mirror to age people into senior citizens. * Gamer Returns - Max is once again akumatized into Gamer, now sucking Ladybug and Cat Noir into a game world where they have no powers and no weapons. They must fight off enemies to reach the final level and return home. * Bookworm - Marinette invites some girls from class over for a sleepover. Mireille Caquet is made fun of for her love of a children's book series by Chloe, so Hawkmoth akumatizes her into Bookworm, who can pull any object or character out of the books she has in her possession. * Gambler * Cerberus * Emilie * Vision * Fashionista * Bad Bug * Heartbreaker * Barracuda * Chuckles * Dreamcatcher * Oni-Chan Returns * Enforcer * Prince Mesmerizing * Hunter * Volpina Returns * Chomeuse * Hawkmoth Trivia * On AO3, the fic is listed as the first part of the 'Miraculous Nightwolf' series, hinting that the writer is already planning a sequel. * The fic is set after season 2 and ignores season 3, however, certain plot elements of season 3 will be implemented into the fic, such as who gets what Miraculous. Category:Fanfictions Category:Series Category:Fanon series